j_dramafandomcom-20200223-history
Fuji TV
is a Japanese television station based in Daiba, Minato, Tokyo, Japan, also known as or CX, based on the station's callsign "JOCX-DTV". It is the flagship station of the Fuji News Network (FNN) and the Fuji Network System. Fuji Television also operates three premium television stations, known as "Fuji TV One" ("Fuji TV 739" - sports/variety), "Fuji TV Two" ("Fuji TV 721" - drama/anime), and "Fuji TV Next" ("Fuji TV CSHD" - live premium shows) (called together as "Fuji TV OneTwoNext"), all available in High-definition. It is owned by Fuji Media Holdings, Inc., the holding company of the Fujisankei Communications Group. Offices The headquarters are located at 2-4-8, Daiba, Minato, Tokyo. The Kansai office is found at Aqua Dojima East, Dojima, Kita-ku, Osaka. The Nagoya office is found at Telepia, Higashi-sakura, Higashi-ku, Nagoya. History of Fuji TV Fuji Television Network Inc. was founded on November 18, 1957, and started broadcasting on March 1, 1959. In June of that year, Fuji TV formed a network with Tokai TV, Kansai TV, and KBC Television. In October 1966, a news network of exchanging news with local stations with the name of FNN (Fuji News Network) was formed. On April 1, 1986, Fuji TV changed their corporate logo from the old "Channel 8" logo, to the "Medama" logo used by the Fujisankei Communications Group. In 1987, Fuji TV worked with Nintendo to create a game called Yume Kojo: Doki Doki Panic for the Famicom, which later became the basis for Super Mario Bros. 2. In October 1987, Fuji TV branded their late-night/early-morning slots collectively as JOCX-TV2 (meaning "alternative JOCX-TV") in an effort to market the traditionally unprofitable time slots and give opportunities to young creators to express their new ideas. JOCX-TV2 featured numerous experimental programs on low budgets under this and follow-on brands, a notable example being Zuiikin' English which first aired in spring 1992. The JOCX-TV2 branding itself was changed in October 1988 to JOCX-TV+, which lasted until September 1991 when it was replaced with GARDEN/JOCX-MIDNIGHT in October 1991. The GARDEN/JOCX-MIDNIGHT branding lasted until September 1992 when it was replaced with the JUNGLE branding, which lasted from October 1992 to September 1993. The JOCX-MIDNIGHT branding was introduced in October 1993 to replace the previous JUNGLE branding, and lasted until March 1996 when Fuji TV decided to stop branding their late-night/early-morning slots. On March 10, 1997, Fuji TV moved from their old headquarters in Kawadacho, Shinjuku, into a new building in Odaiba, Minato designed by Kenzo Tange. Since 2002, Fuji TV has co-sponsored the Clarion Girl contest, held annually to select a representative for Clarion who will represent Clarion's car audio products in television and print advertising campaigns during the following year. On March 3, 2006, Fuji Television Network Inc. consolidated "Nippon Broadcasting Holdings, Inc." the broadcasting business of which was taken over by Nippon Broadcasting System, Inc. two days before. On October 1, 2008, former Fuji TV became a certified broadcasting holding company and newly founded "Fuji Television Network Inc." took over the broadcasting business. Fuji TV, which broadcasts Formula One in Japan since 1987, is the only media sponsor of a Formula One Grand Prix in the world. Fuji TV has also licensed numerous Formula One video games including Human Grand Prix IV: F1 Dream Battle. Controversies On August 7 and 21, 2011, more than 2,000 protesters from the Japanese Culture Channel Sakura and other rightist groups rallied in front of Fuji Television and Fuji Media Holdings' headquarters in Odaiba, Tokyo to demonstrate against the network's increased use of Korean content, information manipulation and insulting treatments to Japanese people. Channel Sakura called Fuji TV the "Traitor Network" in these protests. TV Broadcasting Analog *as of July 24, 2011, end date JOCX-TV - *Tokyo Tower - Channel 8 Digital JOCX-DTV - *Remote controller button 8 *Tokyo Tower - Channel 21 Branch Stations ;Tokyo bottom :*Hachioji (analog) - Channel 31 :*Tama (analog) - Channel 55 ;Islands in Tokyo :*Chichijima (analog) - Channel 57 :*Hahajima (analog) - Channel 58 :*Niijima (analog) - Channel 58 ;Ibaraki Prefecture :*Mito (analog) - Channel 38 :*Mito (digital) - Channel 19 :*Hitachi (analog) - Channel 58 :*Hitachi (digital) - Channel 19 ;Tochigi Prefecture :*Utsunomiya (analog) - Channel 57 :*Utsunomiya (digital) - Channel 35 ;Gunma Prefecture :*Maebashi (analog) - Channel 58 :*Maebashi (digital) - Channel 42 ;Saitama Prefecture :*Chichibu (analog) - Channel 29 :*Chichibu (digital) - Channel 21 ;Chiba Prefecture :*Narita (analog) - Channel 57 :*Tateyama (analog) - Channel 58 :*Choshi (analog) - Channel 57 :*Choshi (digital) - Channel 21 ;Kanagawa Prefecture :*Yokosuka-Kurihama (analog) - Channel 37 :*Hiratsuka (analog) - Channel 39 :*Hiratsuka (digital) - Channel 21 :*Odawara (analog) - Channel 58 :*Odawara (digital) - Channel 21 ;Okinawa Prefecture :*Kita-Daito (analog) - Channel 46 :*Minami-Daito (analog) - Channel 58 Overseas ;U.S. (leased access, selected programs) ;*San Francisco, California KTSF - Channel 26 ;*New York WMBC-TV - Channel 63 ;*Honolulu, Hawaii - Nippon Golden Network Networks *Headquartered in Osaka, broadcast in the Kansai area: Kansai TV, Analog Channel 8, Digital Channel 17 8 *Headquartered in Nagoya, broadcast in the Chukyo area: Tokai TV, Analog Channel 1, Digital Channel 21 1 *Headquartered in Sapporo, broadcast in Hokkaidō: Hokkaido Cultural Broadcasting, Analog Channel 27, Digital Channel 25 8 *Headquartered in Nagano, broadcast in Nagano Prefecture: Nagano Broadcasting Systems, Analog Channel 38, Digital Channel 15 8 *Headquartered in Naha, broadcast in Okinawa Prefecture: Okinawa Television, Analog Channel 8, Digital Channel 15 8 Programming Anime Kids *''The Mr. Men Show'' (2007–2013) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (1998–present) *''My Friend Rabbit'' (2007–present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series)'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002–2006) *''Mio Mao'' (1974–present) *''Thomas & Friends'' (1990-present) Hollywood Thomas and the Magic Railroad Tokusatsu *'' '' (1971–1972) *'' '' (1981–1993) *'' '' (1979) Dramas Japanese * (1996) * * (1997) *''With Love (1999) *''Hero'' (2001) * (2003–2004) * (2003, 2004) * (2003, 2004) * (2005) * (2005) * (2005) * (2005, Tuesday 9:00 PM) * (2006, Tuesday 9:00 PM) * (2006) * (2006) * (2007, Monday 9:00 PM) * (2007) * (2007) * (2007, Monday 9:00 PM) *''Zettai Kareshi (2008) * (2008) * (2008, Thursday 9:00 PM) * (Winter 2008, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Spring 2008, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Summer 2008, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Autumn 2008, Monday 9:00 PM) *''BOSS (2009, Thursday 9:00 PM) * (Winter 2009, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Spring 2009, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Summer 2009, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Autumn 2009, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Autumn 2012, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Winter 2013, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Spring 2013, Monday 9:00 PM) * (Summer 2013, Monday 9:00 PM) Korean Since 2010, Fuji TV started airing Korean dramas on its programming block. Its current time slot since March 2012 is 14:07 - 16:53 JST (2:07 - 4:53 PM), Mondays to Wednesdays; and 15:07 - 16:53 JST (3:07 - 4:53 PM), Thursdays to Fridays. Cookery *''Iron Chef (1993–1999, 2001 Special) News and information * - Morning news program. * - Morning news program. * - News program before noon. * - Evening news program. ** - Evening news program. * - Night news program. ** - Night news program. *''Kids News'' - Weekly children's news program Sport * * **''Swallows Baseball Live'' (Baseball games of the Tokyo Yakult Swallows, satellite TV (SKY PerfecTV!) Fuji TV One) *''Formula One World Championship'' (1987–present, FNS (Sunday) and satellite TV (SKY PerfecTV!) Fuji TV Next (live), Fuji TV Two (F1 Monday)) **Main sponsor of "Formula One Fuji TV Japanese Grand Prix" from 1987 until 2009 *''FIVB World Cup, World Grand Prix'' * *''K-1'' kickboxing events *''Pride Fighting Championships'' (Mixed Martial Arts from the Pride organization. Contract ended on June 5, 2006) *''World Judo Championships'' *''International Chiba Ekiden'' *''World Figure Skating Championships'' (since 2003-2004 season) *''Japan Figure Skating Championships'' (since 2003-2004 season) *''Fujisankei Classic'' *''World Victory Road'' (Mixed Martial Arts) Variety shows * - end *''Toribia no Izumi'' (Spike TV produced an American version of "Hey! Spring of Trivia".) *''The Gaman'' *''Flyer TV'' *''Zuiikin' English'' * (October 1982 - March 2014) *''Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ (October 1994 - December 2012) *''Domoto Kuyodai'' *''Music Fair'' *''FNS Music Festival'' *''Idoling!!!'' *''a-nation 2012'' Reality television * - Dating program that takes place on a pink van traveling the world. * VivaVivaV6 2001–present *Magic Revolution 2004–present *Game Center CX 2003–present Game shows *Brain Wall (Hole in the Wall in United States) *Quiz $ Millionaire (Japanese version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?; April 2000-March 2007) *Vs. Arashi (April 2008–present) *The Weakest Link (April–September 2002) *Play Your Cards Right (1980-2003) *Minute to Win It (2013) External links *Fuji Media Holdings, Inc. Official Site *Fuji TV Official Site *Fuji TV OneTwoNext *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube See also Category:Television Stations Category:Fuji TV